


I've Been Waiting Forever For You To Say That

by Bandsx_xbands



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Fluff, M/M, Peterick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandsx_xbands/pseuds/Bandsx_xbands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Police AU; All four of them work at a police station. Pete and Patrick are out on a case when things go bad which leads them to the hospital and shippy stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Been Waiting Forever For You To Say That

**Author's Note:**

> This is cute, but you might be sad at one point. I'm saying sorry in advance.  
> Hope you like it!

Everything was quiet as Pete entered the office on a rainy morning. He unlocked the door and walked over to his desk while sipping his coffee. Within 5 minutes, he heard the door open and close again. This time it was Joe. 

“‘Morning.”

“Good morning,” Pete responded.

“Hey, did you hand in the report for the Davidson case we were working on?” Joe asked.

“Ya, I did last night before we all left.”

Just as Pete finished responding, Patrick and Andy walked in arguing about something, knowing them it was probably something to do with Star Wars.

“Whatever,” Andy said in a joking tone with both of them knowing this conversation was over (at least for now). Before anyone else could talk, their boss, Mrs. Stevens, entered.

“Pete, Patrick. I need you two to go investigate this case. Margaret Williams, 27, was found dead at the abandoned warehouse on Georgia Avenue. Andy, Joe. Find her in the system and contact her parents.” 

The four were used to getting orders barked at them. Mrs. Stevens was just that kind of person.

Both Pete and Patrick grabbed their coats and headed out the door while Joe and Andy were booting up the computers.

\-----

They jumped into Pete’s car and drove to the scene. The CSI team was already there checking out the scene. They were loading the body into the ‘First Call’ vehicle and Patrick could feel his heart sink knowing that person had their own life to live and it was cut short.

The boys exited the car and headed over to the scene showing their badges to the guard as they walked by. 

“What do we think went on here?” Patrick asked the investigation team curiously.

One of the members responded, “it looks like this young lady was walking home from work at the diner down the road and an attacker dragged her in here while it looks like she struggled quite a bit. Then he shot her in her chest and she was gone not long after while her attacker fled. Earlier this morning, an elderly couple was out on their daily walk and when they peered inside the warehouse, they saw her and called 911.”

“Jack, were packing up. Do you need a lift back to the morgue?” One of the other members asked.

“Sure, thanks man.” The man Patrick and Pete were talking to responded, “Do you boys need anything else before we leave?” 

“Nah, I think we can handle it from here, thanks.” Pete answered. 

“Okay.”

\-----

Pete and Patrick continued walking through the warehouse in a search of any clue they could find.

“Hey Patrick, do you remember that case, where we were at the airport, and we were chasing the bad guy and about halfway up the escalators, he tripped?”

“Yeah, he had knocked himself out and you were laughing the whole time I was handcuffing him,” Patrick said, reminiscently.

“That was clearly one of the best things I had seen was working this jo-...” Pete cut off as he stared at something on the floor. 

Patrick finally saw what Pete was looking at and reached down to pick it up. Just as Patrick stood up again, gun shots rang in their ears. Both bolted to hide behind a wooden crate about 10 feet from where they were standing. They crouched and pulled out their guns. 

Pete leaned out from one side of the crate to look behind them and his shoulder was met with a bullet. Pete groaned in pain as Patrick noticed. 

“Pete?!?” Patrick yelled in a loud whisper. Right after, 5 more bullets were shot at the crate with one nearly missing Patrick's foot. Patrick shot back knocking one of the gunman down.

Pete was beginning to drift in and out of consciousness. 

“Pete!?!” Patrick yelled again, this time desperately trying to keep Pete awake.

Patrick heard several more shots and then dead silence. The blonde slowly peeked out his head from his spot so he could just see what was going on. What he saw gave him more relief than anything else that's ever happened to them.

He saw Andy, Joe and the station’s backup team of trained gunmen. Andy and Joe rushed over to Patrick as he tried to stand up with an unconscious Pete on his shoulder.

“Can we get a stretcher over here?” Joe called to the medical members on scene.

They brought a stretcher over right away once they saw Pete’s condition, Mrs. Stevens on their tail. 

Patrick and Andy, with the help of the medical unit, lifted Pete on to the stretcher and as the medics started carrying him towards an ambulance, Patrick was right beside Pete holding his hand.

\-----

They arrived at the hospital and Pete was rushed immediately into surgery, leaving Patrick alone in the waiting room. Patrick could feel tears starting to form in his eyes. He was not even concerned about the case any longer, he just wanted to know his best friend was going to be okay. 

Patrick's nerves were starting to take control. He was thinking of the worst possible outcome of this. He couldn't bare to think about what could happen. He tried to keep thinking about the positive. 

This couldn't happen. Pete’s not gonna die. He is going to be okay and we’ll continue catching bad people for doing bad things just like always. The nurse walked out and interrupted Patrick’s thoughts.

“How is he?” Patrick asked frantically, in hope of a good response.

“The surgery was a success, but he still hasn't woken up. Would you like to see him?”

“Yes please,” he answered, even more frantically then the first time.

The nurse led Patrick down a narrow hallway. She stopped at a door and ushered him into a room. He entered the room cautiously, still not ready for what he was about to see.

Pete was laying there - still unconscious - with a bandage wrapped around his left shoulder.

“I'll give you a minute,” the nurse said shutting the door on the way out.

Beep...Beep…Beep was the only sound Patrick could focus on. 

He pulled a chair over beside Pete and sat down. He stared at Pete for a moment before letting his tears slowly fall. 

“Pete,... if you can hear me, please. Please wake up,” Patrick had already picked up Pete’s hand as he spoke those words. “I love you Pete. I always have and have never stopped. You mean the world to me and if you…,” The blonde couldn't even say it, “If you go, I wouldn't be able to live. Pete, please wake up,” Patrick said as he burst into tears, dropping his head into the hand that wasn't hanging on to Pete.

Patrick's sobs were echoing throughout the room.

“I've been waiting forever for you to say that.”

Patrick slowly lifted his head to see if what he was hearing was true. His eyes met Pete’s. Patrick realized he couldn't be any more glad to hear anyone else's voice in his entire life. 

“You're okay,” Patrick said with excitement.

“Yeah, I guess I am.”

There was a long silence between them. 

“Did you really mean what you said?” Pete questioned.

“Every. Single. Word,” Patrick admitted.

“I love you, too, Patrick.”

There was another long silence, both of the men smiling the whole time. They looked up at each other and before either of them knew what was happening, their lips met and both men were as happy as they could be. 

Patrick pulled away first leaving a big smile on both of their faces.

“Now could you please get me a nurse, my shoulder hurts like hell,” Pete whined.

Hearing Pete complain was always something that would make Patrick laugh. “Sure, anything for you.”

Patrick was almost at the door when he heard Pete’s voice.

“I love you Patrick.”

“I love you too Pete.”


End file.
